Homerun Derby
|Zombie = |FR = A Trophy |NR = A Money Bag |before = << |after = >>}} Homerun Derby is a mini-game exclusive to the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies. It is the 21st mini-game available. In order to beat the level, the player must slide baseballs with the stylus to make 30 Home Runs. The Baseball Zombie and the Catapult Baseball Zombie are found only in this mini-game. Icon Homerun DS.png|Nintendo DS icon. ]] Strategies Once you get the hang of hitting the basketballs fired by the Catapult Baseball Zombie, this level is fairly easy. You can hit the basketballs into zombies to kill them, so whenever there are a group of zombies, it is suggested to take out a few of them. Every time you get a Home Run or kill one of the zombies with a basketball, they get 50 or 75 Sun, respectively. It is a good idea to plant a Potato Mine in the back square of each lane and plant three to five Chompers in front of it to take care of zombies, with Wall-nuts in front. Just make sure if there are large clumps of zombies you can kill them with the basketballs. Even if you destroy the Catapult Baseball Zombie, another one will come. You should not focus on all lanes, since the first and second lanes are usually weak, as the zombies there can be killed easily, so the player should focus their defenses on the fourth and fifth lanes, instead. Trivia *It is the only level in which the zombies only attack four rows. However, plants may be planted on the unused row, but this is useless, except for planting Cherry Bombs, as they can attack other lanes. *The Catapult Baseball Zombies' health is unknown, since all of the plants (except the Wall-nut) are instant kills, but it should have the same as Catapult Zombie. *The mini-game is supposed to be baseball, but instead the player uses basketballs. *It is one of the three mini-games/puzzles in which the player should keep a zombie alive. The others are Zombiquarium and I, Zombie. *The Catapult Baseball Zombie says "Plaayy..." instead of "Braaiinnss..." *A Baseball Zombie appears on the PopCap website. *This mini-game's difficulty when played on a Nintendo 3DS is hard, as its screen does not react with stylus swipes as good as the original Nintendo DS and Nintendo DS Lite. *For some unknown reasons, it is hard to swipe the basketballs in a downward direction. *The upper-right Baseball Zombies are the easiest zombies to get hit in this mini-game. *Home Runs will only count when players swipe the basketballs really fast in an upper-right direction and at the moment it is swiped, it is still between the third and seventh columns. *If the player kills the Catapult Baseball Zombie, a new one replaces it. *There is an occasional glitch where Baseball Zombies will not appear until after the player's first home run. When this glitch occurs, this game can last indefinitely, so long as he or she either misses or doesn't swipe at all. Also, sun will not fall from the sky until the first home run is made. *If aimed just right, the player can hit the basketballs back at the Catapult Baseball Zombie, dealing 1 normal damage each time. Though difficult, it is possible to kill him this way. This and instant kills (i.e. Cherry Bombs and Jalapenos) are the only ways to attack the Catapult Baseball Zombie. See also *''Plants vs. Zombies'' (Nintendo DS) *Catapult Baseball Zombie *Baseball Zombie Category:Mini-games Category:Day Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:Day mini-games Category:Nintendo DS exclusive Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Levels Category:Day levels